


Smile For The Camera

by vanillaporcelain



Series: Bp!Kurt/Sebastian Smutlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boypussy Kurt, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaporcelain/pseuds/vanillaporcelain
Summary: During a seemingly innocent movie night, Rachel and Santana come across an interesting video that Kurt forgot to hide in his laptop.





	Smile For The Camera

“It’s a shame that Lady Hummel couldn’t stay for movie night,” Santana lamented, leaning back against the counter as she waited for the microwaved popcorn to be finished. 

“Well he thought that it would be nice if he spent some quality time with Sebastian at his apartment,” Rachel said matter of factly. “He really likes him. I can see it.”

Santana nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes playfully. She remembered the day Kurt announced he was finally dating the meerkat. She had never seen him so happy. For an entire week, Kurt was either singing in the shower, shimmying in kitchen as he cooks dinner, he even started giving compliments to Rachel’s morning outfit as they were heading out. Although the Latina wanted to gouge her eyes out at the sudden peppiness in Kurt’s attitude, she was at the same time grateful that Sebastian was treating him right and giving him the love he deserved.

“Whatever. But it’s too bad he always ends up leaving CW blue balled whenever he leaves his apartment. He probably has to grope Hummel through his chastity belt instead.”

“Santana!” Rachel exclaimed scandalized. “I know Kurt may not have a sex life as extravagant as yours,” she playfully glared at Santana who snorted at the comment. “but I know him. He’s not as prudish as you make him out to be.” 

“But Kurt was a virgin all throughout high school! After a sad night of booze and ice cream, he confessed to me that he has been afraid to put out for anyone ever since Hobbit broke up with him. That son of a bitch made him feel so insecure about himself ever since. ”

Rachel shrugged her shoulders at a loss for words, “Kurt found someone better who appreciates his...assets. And that’s all that matters.” She walked into Kurt’s bedroom to grab his laptop from his bed, “at least he was nice enough to permit us to use his laptop while he and Sebastian have their rendezvous. So we come to a compromise, we could watch your movie, Scary Movie 3, and we can watch mine afterwards--”

“If we watch Funny Girl one more fuc--” 

“Relax, we’re not watching it!” Rachel defended, mentally cursing at herself as she put away her DVD. “I’ll think of something while we watch the first one.”

Rachel pressed the power button, a bright blue image of the NYADA logo popped up as his wallpaper, along with a window that Kurt forgot to close during his most recent online shopping spree. The window was an uploaded video that was open on his video files tab. It had a play button in the center and Rachel found herself clicking on said play button as the piqued curiosity got the best of her.

The video lasted forty minutes, which made Rachel hope whether it was an uploaded home video of Kurt performing at a piano recital when he was five or better yet, the time he scored extra points for the McKinley High Titans while dancing to Beyonce during their sophomore year of high school. Or hopefully she could see one of Kurt’s ballet dances when he was three. Several more possible ideas raced through Rachel’s mind as she squealed over the image of Kurt prancing around in a tutu with his cute fat baby cheeks.

Wrong. 

The first three seconds of the video showed Kurt sprawled out on a bed, in _nothing but panties._

“What the hell? You started without me? Wait, I don’t remember this scene being in--” Santana’s jaw dropped, but luckily the bowl of popcorn she was holding didn’t. Rachel’s eyes widened in horror, covering her mouth in aghast.

_“Say your name, baby,” Sebastian encouraged gently in the background._

_Kurt sat up on the white bed, legs spread and clad in only light blue lacy underwear, looking at the camera with lust blown eyes. “Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I’ll be auditioning for the role of, um,” he looked down, blushing profusely, tentative to say the next line in embarrassment._  

 _“Sebastian’s little slut?”_  

_The countertenor hummed in agreement, giggling as Sebastian placed the video camera on the tripod and walked over to the bed, wrapping both his hands around Kurt’s slender waist possessively, kissing him with fervour. He lowered Kurt down until he was lying on his back, his tongue continuing to explore the hot cave of Kurt’s delicious mouth. Kurt wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s neck, his other hand lacing its fingers through his hair, kissing back just as passionately._

“I bought that underwear for him, you know,” Santana remarked, staring at the computer screen intently, throwing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. “Didn’t think he would wear it but I thought the blue would look good on him.”

“Santana,” Rachel said in exasperation, burying her head in her hands, feeling ashamed that they were already 25 seconds into the video. 

_Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, causing Kurt to whimper softly at the sudden loss of contact, his pleading blue eyes stared up at the taller boy, his lips red and trembling. He looked so desperate, so needy to get Bas’s cock where he really wants it. The couple rolled over on the bed, placing Kurt on top of Sebastian._

  _“Do you want my cock, gorgeous?”_

  _“Yeah,” Kurt moaned, staring down at the clothed erection and licking his lips in hunger. “I want you to pound my pussy so good baby.”_

 “I can’t watch this!” Rachel exclaimed, throwing her arms up in defeat. She tried to stand up from the couch and walk away until Santana grabbed her by the arm.

 “What do you think you’re doing?” Santana asked, affronted by the act. “This is freaking hot.”

 “No! It’s creepy and invasive! Kurt wouldn’t want us to watch something that is extremely personal to him!” Rachel shrieked. “And he’s like a brother to me--and like an older sister because he's like a go-to for fashion and makeup advice! This is wrong on so many levels, Santana!” 

“You might as well be getting some sex advice from him too because damn, he has been getting some more than you and I have this past month,” Santana argued, unpausing the video.

Rachel sat back down, her eyes glancing back at the horror before her eyes.

_“You’re gonna have to suck me first, gorgeous,” Sebastian murmured, stroking Kurt’s thigh. “Can you do that?”_

_Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip, moaning at the thought of having his boyfriend’s big and juicy cock in his mouth. “Yeah, that sounds so good.”_

_Sebastian stood up on his knees grabbed the camera, focusing it closely on Kurt crawling to him on his hands and knees, slowly dragging his boxers down with his teeth, unveiling the swollen, nine inch cock that ached to be freed from the tight cloth. Licking his lips, Kurt lowered his head, lapping his tongue over the head. Sebastian groaned at the stimulation, gripping Kurt’s hair. Kurt continued teasing the head with a few more kitten licks, looking up at the taller boy with his bright, innocent blue eyes. He then wrapped his lips around the upper part of Sebastian’s shaft and lowered his head down until his lips reached the base._  

“Shit, Hummel,” Santana muttered with an impressed expression on her face.

Rachel mentally shuddered as she flashed back to last Sunday evening when she and Kurt were eating popsicles due to the hot summer weather.

_“Shit, baby. Holy fucking shit,” Sebastian said loudly, moaning at the feeling of Kurt’s mouth._

_Kurt gagged slightly as he deepthroated him, staring back at Sebastian as he began to repeatedly bob his head up and down. Sebastian groaned freely as he felt the drag of Kurt’s mouth moving on his cock. Kurt moaned back, the vibrations stimulating the erection even further. He pumped the rest of the shaft that wasn’t engulfed by his mouth and increased the speed of his ministrations, wanting his handsome man to come down his throat._  

_But Sebastian refused._

_His hand grabbed Kurt’s soft brown locks from the back of his head and pried his mouth off his dick._

_Kurt looked up at him whining, lips swollen and wet from saliva. He looked so debauched, such a mess as he desperately needed Sebastian to fuck him hard._

_Sebastian pushed Kurt down so he was lying on his back. Kurt looked up at him in anticipation, eyes gleaming, hoping that Sebastian would finally give it to him._  

_That was only the beginning._

_“Spread your legs, baby. I wanna see that beautiful thing of yours,” Sebastian ordered softly. And like always, Kurt obliged immediately._

_Kurt moved around until he was sitting with his back against the pillows, and the camera then zoomed in on Kurt’s clothed mound. A great portion of the panties were soaked into a darker shade from how dripping wet he got from sucking Sebastian off._

_The camera then zoomed out, capturing Kurt’s face and his entire body. He stared lustily at the camera as he trailed his fingers down his chest, rubbing his nipples. As he let out a high pitched moan, his hands went down even further, until finally he reached the waistband. He slowly dragged down the panties until they reached his ankles, and finally, Kurt reopened his legs so that his pretty and shaved pussy was clearly visible to the camera._

Santana went, “Oooooooh” at the screen while at the same Rachel went “AAaaAAh” in horror.

  _“God baby,” Sebastian moaned as he jerked himself off with one hand, holding the camera with the other. “You look so fucking delicious.”_

  _Kurt moaned back in response, dragging two fingers to his clit and rubbing it in circles. “Yeah baby, I want you so bad,” he whined, gasping loudly at the sudden burst of pleasure he felt as he rubbed even faster. “Ooooo I want you so fucking bad! Mouth, fingers, ANYTHING!”_

  _Sebastian crawled in between Kurt’s spread legs, discarding the panties and adjusting the camera so that it was pointing at himself and the lower half of Kurt’s naked body._

  _The screen then showed a close up of Sebastian kissing wetly at the pussy lips, teasing Kurt and making him cry out in frustration. Chuckling at the sheer desperation, he used the two fingers of his free hand to spread his pussy lips, revealing the gorgeous and glistening pink flesh inside, and licking it in a feverish manner. His tongue enthusiastically explored every area of Kurt’s pink wonder. He thrusted his tongue into Kurt’s pussy repeatedly, wondering if it was possible to plow himself deeper into the brunet’s gorgeous, lithe body. He then relocated to his clit, giving it wide and frantic licks, causing the boy above him to wail in pleasure._

  _“Oh fuck, Bas,” Kurt cried, stroking Sebastian’s hair. “Eat my pussy baby. You’re so good.”_

 Rachel felt like she was going to be sick. This is wrong on so many levels. Kurt was NOT the type of person who would use such crude language. He always spoke with such poise and sophistication, and of course who could forget his sharp cutting wit?

 “WOOOO! You go, Lady Lips!” Santana cheered, clapping her hands together.

  _After sucking harshly at Kurt’s throbbing clit, making him gasp in stuttered breaths, Sebastian resumed gently kissing Kurt’s sex over and over again, eliciting softer mewls from the smaller boy. “You taste so good, baby,” he murmured, finally pulling away and kissing Kurt so he could know how fucking amazing he tasted._

  _The camera showed a full frontal view of Kurt rubbing his clit and pumping two fingers in his pussy, moaning at the significant increase in wetness after Sebastian went down on him. “You’re amazing, Bas,” he whispered. “I love you.”_

  _Smiling down at his angel of a boyfriend, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him again and again. Kurt deserved to be loved and have his pussy feel amazing, and Sebastian would always promise to give him just that._

  _“But you still won’t let me come so I’m mad at you,” Kurt said, with a pout._

  _“You won’t be,” Sebastian whispered huskily, holding himself up directly over Kurt. “I’m gonna make you scream so hard for me babe.”_

  _Sebastian pointed the camera at him grabbing the base of his cock and rubbing the head up and down Kurt’s pussy, his lips parting slightly from the contact. Kurt shook violently, letting out a high pitched whimper at the small drag of pleasure because it wasn’t enough._

  _He needed the man inside him. Now._  

_Slowly pushing in, Sebastian moaned from the feel of Kurt’s insides. It felt so fucking amazing. Sebastian needed to drag this moment out so he can promise him and his stunning lover the most mind blowing orgasm ever._

_Once he bottomed out, he began to pull himself out as slowly as he could, giving both of them immense pleasure but excruciating pain at the same time. The camera showed Sebastian’s shaft glistening with Kurt’s juices and the way Kurt’s pussy lips hugged it tightly._

_It then shifted upwards to view Kurt, who has his head tipped back, eye closed shut, and mouth slightly parted. Kurt whined in frustration, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips and yanking him forward. Sebastian slammed himself back inside, causing Kurt to moan loudly in relief at being stuffed so full, his hands moving to grip Sebastian’s strong biceps. Sebastian has done enough teasing, so now he was a mad man. He pounded himself in Kurt with such a strong force, his thrusts increasing in speed. Kurt whimpered at the drastic surge of pleasure, moving his legs so that both were placed on Sebastian’s shoulders, allowing for a better angle and better view of his pussy._  

“CW can be such a dick,” Santana commented monotonously as she chewed on her popcorn. “But he definitely knows how to use one.”

_Sebastian panted heavily as he thrusted faster and harder, so, so, so, hard that you can hear the sound of his balls slapping against Kurt’s ass throughout the entire apartment floor. Kurt let go of his grip on Sebastian’s body and keened loudly as he rubbed his clit furiously with all five of his fingers. He was so close, so fucking close, but he needed more._

_“OH! OH! OH!” Kurt shouted with every single thrust, each one knocking the breath out of his lungs. “Bas, I’m so close. Oh god baby.”_  

_“Sit on my lap,” Sebastian ordered, voice trembling. They needed to try a different position because frustratingly, Sebastian’s cock was not able to hit the very spot Kurt needed to fall apart._

  _The camera angle was adjusted when he placed it back on the tripod. It now had a clear shot of both of them, with Kurt sitting on the taller man’s lap, back flush against Sebastian’s chest._

  _Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, as the countertenor lowered himself on his cock, moaning at the new angle. Kurt lolled his head slightly back so that he was facing the taller boy behind him. Maintaining the eye contact, Sebastian thrusted upwards at a slow pace. Kurt looked at him, his gorgeous blue eyes possessed with pure lust. He licked his lips, silently begging for him to move faster. And that’s what Sebastian did. He rapidly sawed his cock in and out, emitting an audible squelching sound from Kurt’s wet insides and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. He screamed when Sebastian finally hit his g-spot, his blue eyes boring into his, mouth wide open from pleasure._

  _“Ohh you feel so good, baby. So good in my pussy,” Kurt whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, almost on the brink of orgasm. He continued on whispering obscenities in Sebastian’s ear, as the movements became more intense._

  _The camera showed Sebastian and Kurt looking at each other passionately, with clear view of Sebastian’s cock angrily penetrating Kurt’s cunt, hitting his g-spot with every thrust. Kurt’s pale, creamy legs were spread wide open so he and Sebastian can both rub his clit to orgasm._

  _Kurt came with a shrill gasp. His arm frantically hooked behind Sebastian neck, pressing his face against his neck from the sudden climax as a massive gush of fluid squirted out of him in an arc._

  _After a few more thrusts, Sebastian came seconds after Kurt. He let out a guttural groan as he filled up every inch of Kurt’s delightful insides, slowing down his movement to ride out his orgasm._

  _The ending scene then popped up, showing Kurt lying on the bed, blissed out from orgasm. Sebastian directed the camera to Kurt’s spreaded legs that revealed his cunt, the pink swollen flesh oozing with Sebastian's come, trickling down his thighs and the soaked bedsheets underneath. He scooped the come from his cunt with his two fingers and brought them to his mouth._

  _He looked at the camera with his fingers in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as if he was sucking Sebastian’s thick cock. Licking scandalously at his come ridden fingers, Kurt giggled coyly at the screen as it finally faded to black._  

“Lady Hummel has to teach me how to squirt like that,” Santana said, impressed.

“SANTANA, YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT!” Rachel screeched. “I cannot believe you just made me watch my best friend get the living daylights fucked out of him! UGH now I can’t even look at him anymore! I remember just yesterday he still looked like an 11 year old milkmaid. From now on, whenever we decide to reminisce our Glee days and look at our high school yearbook pictures, I will point to Kurt Baby-Face-I-Had-A-Crush-On-My-Step Brother-And-I-Am-Still-In-The-Closet Hummel and go, ‘Oh don’t worry sweetie. In four years, you’ll be attending the most prestigious performing arts school in the country, become an attractive gay piece of ass living with two of the people you strongly hated in high school. But most importantly, in your possession, there will be a video of yourself getting fucked so hard by your sexy boyfriend that you will be limping for weeks! So cherish your insecure virgin boy vagina while you still can because--!”

A door slid open, causing the brunette to shut her mouth and hide behind the Latina.

“Girls?” 

“Hey, Lady Lips!” Santana greeted cheerfully.

“Did I miss anything exciting?” Kurt asked jokingly, hanging his trench coat on the coat rack. “What movies did you watch?” 

Rachel and Santana looked at each other in anticipation, hoping that one of them can provide an answer feasible enough to not cause any suspicion. “We watched Scary Movie 3,” Rachel eventually blurted out.

“Oh, I watched that with Bas a couple weeks ago. Screamed like a girl,” Kurt responded with a pout. “I guess missing it was for my own sake then.”

Are you sure you screamed from the movie or something else, Santana thought to herself.

 “Definitely!” Rachel scoffed with a waving gesture. “It’s not like we were watching porn or anything.”

 Santana scowled loudly at the brunette. Luckily, Kurt still did not catch on, “Well, Bas finally got everything he needed for his film project for class tomorrow so his work is done… for now I guess.”

 “Will there be more?” The Latina asked hopefully. “I mean I would love to see it for myself.”

 “Well uh...maybe, “ Kurt responded, hesitancy laced in his voice. “You can ask Bas when he comes over but I’m not sure he’ll comply. He’s a private person-- I mean it’s not like the project took place in a torture dungeon or anything.”

 Maybe that will be their sequel, Santana thought. “Well I’m going to bed. All of this screaming and bodily fluids wears you out, you know?” And then she left.

 Kurt watched with arising suspicion as Santana happily pranced to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He then turned to Rachel, silently asking for her to explain the excess oddity in the Latina’s behavior just now.

 Rachel bit her lip, struggling to refrain from telling him the complete truth. “She’s just really glad that you’re back. We really missed you, you know,” and then forcefully pulled him into a bone crushing hug, leaving Kurt more perplexed than ever.

Kurt’s phone rang in his pocket as Rachel maintained her grip on him. When he opened his phone, he saw that Sebastian texted him about an hour after he left his apartment. Kurt swiped on the notification and blushed deeply at the message, which read:

**Had fun tonight, gorgeous. Hope you got home safely w/o much limping. Let's make the 3rd movie next week ;) bring your biggest vibrator.**

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Feel free to leave behind any prompts/suggestions in the comments below.


End file.
